


My Lady

by mggislife2789



Category: Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Spencer, Submission, dom!reader, sub!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Sub!Reid and Dom!ReaderDisclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

After a long day at work, the last thing you wanted to do was do the laundry, wash the dishes and cook dinner. The idea of doing anything right now made you want to cry. As you walked through the door, you saw that your boyfriend of three years had gotten home before you and had done all of the chores himself - without even being asked.

“You are such a good boy,” you cooed, wanting to cry from relief. You walked into the kitchen and wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling your head into him. “Thank you, baby.”

He sat down at the dining room table and you straddled his thighs, so your head was higher up than his was.

“You have another late shift tomorrow, right Y/N?” he asked, looking up into your eyes. “Is there anything you’d like me to do before you get back?”

You leaned your head against his, wondering if there was anything you wanted done around the house. “Nothing but dinner and laundry. I’ll do the dishes tomorrow. But you look amazingly tired too, so I insist you take a nap as soon as you get home tomorrow. Then you can make dinner. You need to take care of yourself too.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, running his hands through your hair. “There’s nothing else you need done?”

You shook your head. The only way your dominance and his submission could work in the long run is if you both took care of each other. He would literally run himself ragged trying to be all that you needed, so sometimes that meant making him take care of himself even if you could’ve asked him to do something. Balance was necessary. “No, baby, I’m good,” you muttered, running your manicured nails up the side of his torso. “I just need you to take care of yourself too.”

“Ok, I’ll take a nap when I get home tomorrow before I do anything else,” he breathed, looking up at you expectantly. “Is there anything I can do for you tonight, my lady?”

It made you tingle uncontrollably when he called you that. No other title really struck you, but that made you melt immediately. “Well...” you drawled, thinking back on the argument you had with your dickhead superior earlier in the day, “I did have to take a lot of shit from my the head surgeon today. I had to keep my mouth shut or risk losing my job, so how about a little bit of denial until tomorrow night?” 

He swallowed hard and his pupils dilated to nearly twice their normal size, the black in his eyes swallowing the gorgeous hazel you’d come to love. He couldn’t explain why he enjoyed being denied orgasms, at least for a time...maybe it was the anticipation, but he definitely enjoyed it, and given your role at the hospital, having to take crap from a man with less qualifications than yourself, you enjoyed telling Spencer what to do - and him doing it without any hesitation.

You were slowly grinding your pelvis against his own, feeling his length harden within minutes. Taking his mouth in your own, you got him hot and ready before insisting you both have dinner and go to bed. “We both have a long day tomorrow,” you said with a wink.

He groaned, throwing his head as you grazed your hand against his length; he was still more than ready to go. “Why do I enjoy this?” he moaned exasperatedly, yet still smiling.

“I don’t know, but I enjoy having you do what I want. Speaking of...” you continued, much to his frustration, “Tomorrow, you are to masturbate twice, to the point of climax, without going over the edge.” You sashayed over to your boyfriend, who probably could’ve come right there and whispered in his ear, “And believe me, I’ll know if you’ve come without my permission.” You pulled him in by his hair for another heated kiss, before turning on your heels and heading to bed, leaving him in sexual agony for the next 24 hours.

\-----------------------

Given that Y/N had to leave for work before Spencer, he decided to get one of his sessions over in the shower getting ready for work. As images of Y/N ran through his mind, he moved his hand up and down his shaft over and over again, nearly losing track of himself. However, he stopped himself before slipping over the edge, keeping her directions at the forefront of his mind.

“Oh fuck,” he grumbled to himself, looking at the clock as he stepped out of the shower, “I’m going to burst.” He quickly got dressed and headed out the door, trying to keep his mind off of the fact that he wanted to come more than he wanted to breath, hoping to all that was good in the world that he’d be able to hold out until 10 PM when Y/N got home.

\-----------------------

Thankfully, Spencer’s entire day at work was filled with meetings and paperwork, keeping him busy enough that his mind couldn’t wander for more than a few moments. But he was home by 6:00, which meant another four hours of torture before Y/N returned home. He decided to do as she’d said the previous night, taking a nap from 6:30 until 8:00 and then finished making dinner and doing the laundry - her most hated of chores. The constant movement gave him no time to concentrate on the hardness pressing against his jeans, begging for release.

He couldn’t explain what it was that made their dynamic work. All he knew was that he needed to feel needed, and she indulged him in that. With less than 30 minutes before Y/N would be coming home, he figured it was the perfect time to repeat this morning’s performance. Hopefully, she would come home and immediately let him realize his release.

After masturbating for the second time that day, he had 10 more minutes to wait and buried his head in the pillow on the couch, trying to think of anything else but sex. It wasn’t working. He was about to lose it when Y/N walked through the door.

“Oh, baby,” she laughed. “You look like you’re about to jump out of your skin. Have a rough day?” she asked with a knowing smirk.

“Have mercy on me,” he choked, whipping his head around faster than he thought was physically possible.

She reached out her hand to him, leading him toward the bedroom. She wasn’t quite done with him. “I would’ve let you go immediately had you not begged for mercy,” she said as he groaned. He’d realized his mistake too late. “So instead, we are going to go inside, I’m going to wrap my lips around your cock and I’m going to bring you to the brink once more before I let you go.”

He swallowed his groan, not wanting her to up the amount of times she brought him to the brink, but he genuinely wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to combust the second she had her lips on him.

She pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and running her hands over his chest over the material of his shirt, causing him to shiver. As she released him from his constraints, she saw the glisten of his pre-cum and licked it off - never breaking eye contact. That alone made him twitched in her hand and within a minute she had brought him to near climax and stopped.

The gaze between them both lingered for more than a few moments. He didn’t want to ask, he needed to be given permission - for his own sake and hers. She kissed up his body, muttering into his mouth, “Next time, you are allowed to come.”

“Oh, thank you,” he groaned, smiling as she laughed at his desperation, “I can tell you it won’t be long.”

“I know, Spence,” she smiled against his torso. She flattened her tongue and brought it up the length of his shaft, which caused him to buck his hips upward. As she wrapped her lips around him once more, his hips moved upward, sheathing himself inside her mouth and coming.

Finally.

Y/N swallowed his release and cleaned him up before resting on top of him. “Good job, baby.” She snickered, “Feel better?”

“Gods, yes,” he smiled. “You?”

“Oh yea,” she said resting her head against his, “your lady is very happy.”


End file.
